ninjagofandomcom-20200223-history
Elemental Masters
Elemental Masters were once great masters of various elements. They protected the First Spinjitzu Master during his battle of the Overlord. They also fought the Serpentine with the First Spinjitzu Master. They passed down their powers to their descendants through generations. List of Elemental Masters, Their Descendants, And Elements Fire Fire is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Sword of Fire and the Fire Dragon, and is generally associated with the color red. This element allows it's user to shoot fireballs, propel he or she up, and melt things. *Kai's Father **Kai **Nya Ice Ice is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. This element corresponds with the Shurikens of Ice and the Ice Dragon, and is generally associated with the color white. It can be used to freeze enemies solid, create escape routes, or extinguish fire. *First Elemental Master of Ice **Zane Lightning Lightning is one of the four main elements of Ninjago. It is the element of electricity — with some ties to wind as well — and it is generally associated with the color blue. This element corresponds with the Nunchucks of Lightning and the Lightning Dragon. It can is overload and power electrical devices or systems, and electrocute enemies. *First Elemental Master of Lightning **Jay Earth Earth is one of the main four elements of Ninjago. It represents rock, dust, and other minerals of the ground. It corresponds with the Scythe of Quakes and the Earth Dragon. It can be used to cause earthquakes and fissures as well as immobilize enemies. *First Elemental Master of Earth **Cole Golden Power It is related to the powers of Creation originally used by the First Spinjitzu Master. It is usually seen as an alternate form of Creation, and is thus a combination of all the common elements (Fire, Earth, Lightning, Ice and Light). Unlike Creation, the golden power is used primarily for offensive energy attacks, with its "constructs" appearing to be mostly made of energy rather than matter. Unlike Lloyd, Sensei Wu and Garmadon aren't able to use the golden power. *First Spinjitzu Master **Sensei Wu **Sensei Garmadon ***Lloyd Garmadon Metal Metal is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to become entirely metal to be more defensive against combat and the elemental powers. It also increases the power in his or her attacks in his or her metal form. *First Elemental Master of Metal **Karloff Light Light is a secondary element in Ninjago. It can be used defensively by turning invisible, but it is never revealed of it was used this way. In this temporary form the user in invulnerable to attacks and can evade attacks easily. It is only able to be revealed with dust. *First Elemental Master of Light **Paleman Speed Speed is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to go at extreme speeds surpassing the fastest things in the world. This element allows the user to also evade attacks very easily and to fight extremely quick. *First Elemental Master of Speed **Griffin Turner Smoke Smoke is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It is used to evade attacks and obstacles. If it is an enemy the user can also counterattack with a flurry of attacks. It can also be used to teleport around confusing the enemy. *First Elemental Master of Smoke **Ash Mind Mind is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to read other peoples' minds and predict their next moves, useful for evading attacks. It can also be used offensively to give the enemy a headache. *First Elemental Master of Mind **Neuro Gravity Gravity is a secondary element in the world of Ninjago. It allows the user to levitate in the air, move objects and people around in the air as well. This can be used to counter projectiles for you could should back at them. *First Elemental Master of Gravity **Gravis Nature Nature is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows the user to create plants for trapping enemies or make a route up to escape. It can be used to also defend yourself by creating a plant a one is shooting a projectile at you. It also is related to the Elemental Power of Earth. * First Elemental Master of Nature ** Bolobo Sound Sound is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It allows it's user to create sound beams to attack from all directions. This can also be used to create many noises and manipulating your voice to sound like others. *First Elemental Master of Sound **Jacob Poison Poison is one of the secondary elements used in Ninjago. It is used to create posion and toxic clouds with special effects and things such as: the Serpentine venom. The toxic clouds enable the user to poison the enemy as well. *First Elemental Master of Poison **Toxikita Shadow Shadow is a secondary, dark element used in Ninjago. It allows it's user to become a shadow and create more shadows of yourself ready to attack the enemy as well as teleport via shadows. This element is related to the element Darkness and Destruction. Lord Garmadon was able to use shadow, probably for being turned evil by the Great Devourer's venom. *First Elemental Master of Shadow ** Shade * Lord Garmadon (Possibly Formerly) Form Form is one of the secondary elemental powers used in Ninjago. It allows the user to shape shift into another form. This allows the user to become a friend of the enemy, useful for sneaking into places to go undercover. *First Elemental Master of Form **Camille Amber Amber is a power that can copy the Elemental Master's power. Chen's staff seems to be able to give him the power, but was later destroyed. *Skylor's Mother **Skylor Water Water is one of the mystery elements in Ninjago. Despite the fact that Lar hasn't been seen using it in the show, the First Elemental Master of Water was spotted using it in a flashback. *First Elemental Master of Water **Lar Magic Magic can create spells and possess object. Clouse uses it and he possess it to be dark magic. In the episode Spellbound, it was shown to be both offensive and defensive, being that Clouse was able to protect himself from Garmadon. * Clouse Notes *The First Spinjitzu Master and Kai and Nya's Father are currently the only known Elemental Masters. *Every Elemental Master has a Elemental Dragon which is similar to Lloyd's. Gallery CP366.png|The Elemental Masters at the tournament. Category:Energy Category:Elemental masters Category:Tournament of Elements Category:Fire Category:Lightning Category:Earth Category:Ice Category:Golden Power Category:Metal Category:Nature Category:Gravity Category:Sonics Category:Speed Category:Light Category:Shadow Category:Toxic Category:Form Category:Amber Category:Smoke Category:Mind Category:Water Category:Absorption Category:2015 Category:Ninjago Category:Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu